Shipping:GrantedShipping
---- GrantedShipping (Japanese: ワタイエ WataIe) is the belief that Lance and of Pokémon Adventures are involved in a romantic relationship. The name of this pairing stems from the fact that both characters were blessed with psychic powers of the Viridian Forest; however, as Lance wants to destroy the world and Yellow wants to save it, the chances of them ever getting together seem slim. Because of this (as well as the frowned-upon speculated age difference), not many people believe in this relationship ever happening, and commonly label it as a "crack ship". However, it is obvious that the two s' prowess at Pokémon battling are about the same—their battle on Cerise Island only ended when Yellow finally decided to use the power of her own home, combined with her own and Pikachu's powers to blast Lance and away. Whilst Lance has disappeared from the series since a brief appearance in the , Yellow has made reappearances in the as well as the with no mention of Lance. During Lance's short return to the manga in the , he reveals a brief flashback in which Petrel is shown disguised as Yellow, telling Gold that he lost because the other was in the shape of someone from the same Viridian Forest. GrantedShipping has a small but nonetheless significant group of supporters waiting in hope of the two crossing paths once more in future chapters, but as allies instead of enemies. Evidence Unlike PokéShipping and ContestShipping, the ship's canonicity has not been debated extensively, so the following list only shows how GrantedShippers interpret events, and not ironclad evidence agreed on by all. ' ' *''Breath of the Dragonair Part 3'' :After apparently defeating Lance, Yellow stares at the water for a while, musing about a Trainer who loves Pokémon and dreams about destroying mankind for their sake. Next to her, a darkened image of Lance is shown. She then pets Pika on the head and questions whether or not Pokémon would have better lives if humans were gone, implying that Lance's words have had an impact on her. *''Extricated from Exeggutor'' :A short scene occurring on Cerise Island is shown, where Lance, Agatha and Lorelei lurk. Lance assures Yellow (who is not present) that they will meet again soon, and comments that her life will be her own, but only until "that day". Although it is a fact that Lance was planning to kill Yellow, GrantedShippers tend to regard that as less significant, and focus instead on the fact that Lance was thinking about Yellow. *''Eradicate Raticate!'' :Yellows empathizes with Lance, saying that she understands his anger at all the selfish things humans have done to indirectly harm Pokémon, but continues attempting to change his opinion. This is to no avail, as he instantly orders her to be silent; however, Yellow presses on, criticizing his decision to use his tremendous power for evil, then yelling while tearing slightly, "Aren't Pokémon your friends too?" This causes him to become flustered and even more enraged than before, even attempting to kill her. *''Double Dragonair'' :Lance admits that Yellow is among his stronger opponents, going on to explain his 's powers and emphasizing on the fact that it's rare he has to use all four. *''The Legend'' :When Yellow and Lance clash for the last time before he is defeated, he scoffs, "How long can this battle of shields last?", and she retaliates by yelling that she won't stop until he finally sees the truth. This implies that she strongly cares about changing him for the better, though it is more likely that she is only concerned for the wellbeing of the world. ' ' *''All About Arceus IX'' :After the conflict has been resolved, Gold asks Lance how he was defeated by Petrel to begin with. Lance responds that he was caught off guard by the other's face, during which a panel shows a flashback of Petrel disguising as Yellow. ja:ワタイエ